Frost kiss
by apollosmiles
Summary: Percy meets his father on Christmas eve and receives a present and a special delivery signed by Hermes. Heartbreaking first kiss. I suck at summaries tbh. Oneshot. Warning! Slash. Don't like, don't read. Luke/Percy.


Hey there! This is basically the first story I have dared to put out there (I'm really shy when it comes to this...) The idea just sort of came to me a few days ago and I wrote it in one sitting. I hope you like it! ^^

- apollosmiles

* * *

><p>Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis threw Percy out of the house on Christmas. Only for a couple of hours for the boy to wander around town while they packed his presents to tuck under the Christmas tree. The usually busy streets were fairly quiet now as Percy headed towards the ocean.<p>

He saw young couples walk hand in hand, making him smile and die on the inside at the same time. He reached the water and watched the grey waves hit the shore. The minutes flew by as he thought of the year that had past. Some memories he had desperately tried to hide in the darkest depths of his mind fluttered across his mind quicker than the wings of a butterfly escaping its death. As he unleashed one bad memory they duplicated like a drop of water hitting a shallow puddle creating escalating rings of memories.

Percy stepped down a couple of stairs to get closer to his father's jurisdiction. He leaned down to reach his hand into the water. He felt the cold temperature immediately numb his fingers, but before he could pull it out of the water he felt something gently grabbing his hand. Being the son of Poseidon he only looked into the water in confusion. Quickly he could recognise a hand around his own formed by –well, water. His father soon appeared before him above the surface surrounded by drops of water floating in the air.

"Hello, Percy" his father greeted him.

"H-hi, dad" Percy replied slightly surprised to see his father.

"Merry Christmas, son" said Poseidon and reached his hand towards his son and a gift appeared. Percy's eyes widened as he studied the silver wrapping and the blue ribbon.

"Oh, what is it?"

"Don't open it until later" Poseidon smiled at his son and winked.

"Aren't you supposed to be –well, you know..." Percy spoke uneasily trying to find the right words "Busy with... God stuff?"

"It's Christmas only once a year and you are my favourite son" Poseidon chuckled "This time the _God stuff_ can wait"

Percy's face lit up and he smiled brightly at his father, which was the one true present the God could ask for.

"There is also something else for you. Hermes asked me to deliver it to you as he is too busy"

"Hermes? Really, what is it?" Percy's curiosity surfaced as no one could ever guess what the messenger could come up with.

"Aphrodite requested it, and Hermes accepted. This time I had to make the delivery" Poseidon explained.

"Aphrodite?" Percy thought out loud "Let me guess, she wants me to receive some beauty products or something as ridiculous"

Poseidon couldn't help but to utter a laugh. His son's guess could have been very possible indeed, but Poseidon knew better.

"Listen, Percy" he told his beloved son "As a single snowflake reaches the surface of the ocean it will melt and reveal a lover's wish"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Percy questioned. Poseidon put a finger to his lips to silence the demigod. He pointed at the surface of the water with his trident.

"Merry Christmas, Percy" the God of the sea told his son once more before disappearing into the depths of the ocean.

Percy watched the spot his father had pointed at. He could only see the movement of the dull grey water.

"As a single snowflake-"

It suddenly began to snow. Percy looked to the sky and let his eyes follow the first one he saw.

"Reaches the surface" Percy slowly said as the snowflake slowly floated downwards "of the ocean"

The flake disappeared as it hit the surface. Percy leaned in closer to study the water.

"...Reveal a lover's wish" he barely whispered and the spot turned beautifully blue and he found himself reaching closer.

Slowly a mere shadow took form in the middle. Seconds later he could tell it was human. The shadow adjusted itself to colours. The form sharpened. Percy held his breath as the person turned around to look right into his eyes. Percy let out a gasp as the person took several steps forward. The pale blue eyes buried right into his soul and he whimpered weakly as his heart skipped a beat. He was face to face with no other than,

"Luke" Percy whispered.

Luke smiled softly. Percy saw his lips move, but he couldn't hear a sound yet he knew what the boy said.

_Percy_.

Luke gestured him to move even closer. Percy felt the cold water touch the tip of his nose and the waves brush against his lips.

Green eyes momentarily widened only to slowly close as Luke brushed his lips against Percy's. For a moment the son of Poseidon couldn't feel the cold, only the soft lips of a lost love. A single tear hit the surface and immediately he felt a warm hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes to bury them into a pool of mischievous light blue. A gentle smile warmed his heart. The happiness dancing in the eyes of blue eased the grief. Percy's heart skipped a beat when he read the boy's lips.

_I love you, Perseus Jackson_.

For a moment he was there. The next moment he was gone. The demigod was left to watch the dull grey sea. For several minutes he sat there watching the waves crashing back and forth. When the snow stopped falling he left the sea behind and only once turned to look over his shoulder, desperate to hear running steps closing in and arms pulling him into an embrace. Unfortunately all he saw was a happy couple hand in hand with bright smiles. Their laughter disappeared around the corner and Percy turned away to continue ahead.

He was greeted at the door with warm hugs and a cup of tea with a spoon of honey. He misplaced Poseidon's present within the hours of dining and the excitement of opening presents. He received a book about Greek mythology that he would probably never be able to fully read from Paul, a warm sweater from his mother, the videogame he wanted and a couple of movies from them both. As the evening turned to darker night he entered his bedroom to find the lonely present on his desk. He lit the Christmas lights in his room and carefully pulled at the blue ribbon.

Inside he found a silver necklace. He studied the pendant closer. It was a silver lock and the keyhole was made out of sapphires. Percy recognised the necklace and felt a cold shiver slowly creep up his spine. He had seen Luke wear it only a couple of times, but had seen it lying around the 11th cabin several times.

His eyes widened as he spotted the carved name on the lock.

_Jackson_.

He fought the tears and brought the jewellery to his chest. He shut his eyes and listened to his own heartbeat and for a moment he was sure he also heard _his_.

Percy stood in front of the mirror and put the necklace around his neck. He fiddled with the lock and froze when he felt a breath against his neck. He watched the reflection and could barely see a faint shadow behind him. He felt arms wrap around him and a head rest on his shoulder. It broke his heart he couldn't see him. He whimpered as he refused to shed a single tear and instead he whispered in the dark,

"I love you, Luke Castellan"


End file.
